


Мастер и Маргарита - акростих

by QuantumCat



Category: The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акростих. Первые буквы каждой строки в сумме дают текст "Мастер и Маргарита"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мастер и Маргарита - акростих

**М** осква взбаламучена дьявольской свитой,  
**А**  ей достается центральная роль.  
**С** могла в восхищении быть Маргарита  
**Т** ой ночью сквозь страх, одиночество, боль.  
**Е** ë ведьмовство захватило внезапно:  
**Р** ечь рыжего демона, крем и полет,   
**И**  вот на балу ради сделки с Мессиром  
**М** арго в эту пятницу крови испьет.  
**А**  после, случайно дав Фриде надежду,  
**Р** ешится исполнить убийцы мечту.  
**Г** орда, королевой глядит, как и прежде,  
**А**  сердце пускается вскачь в пустоту.  
**Р** ешение Воланда шанс дать последний  
**И** спользует с толком. И Мастер еë  
**Т** еперь будет рядом. Не в тьме или свете,  
**А**  в чистом покое до краха времëн.


End file.
